Dual Katanas
Introduction The Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang are two katanas wielded together by Ryu. Though less nimble than the Dragon Sword these twin blades cause a considerably higher amount of damage. They are also a great all-around weapon good for moderate crowd control. They are fast and deadly and can tear up almost everything. Many players were both excited and disappointed that they are replaced with the Blade of the Archfiend. This is one of only two weapons that can be upgraded to level four. "Where to Find" During Chapter 4 - A Captive Goddess, you will enter a room containing several items at the bottom of the Statue Of Liberty. Most of these items are displayed behind a glass wall. Break the glass to recover the items. There are Incendiary Shuriken inside, a Test of Valor in the corner, and more importantly, the Dragon’s Claw and Tiger’s Fang.(Note: break the wooden box across from the Test of Valor and you will see a large silver Xbox icon, press Right bumper to restore your health with it.) History These two Japanese swords are wielded as a pair. It might seem difficult to hold one blade in each hand, but these swords have been modified to allow them to be wielded together. The tsuba, or hand guard, of each weapon has holes in it to reduce the weight close the sword hand. This design, known as a Musashi-tsuba, was first proposed by the legendary swordsman Miyamoto Musashi. No one knows when the swords were forged but it is rumored that each blade bears the inscription "Muramasa(村正)" Advantages *Strong against large strong foes and tears up the little ones. *Fast and agile and can mimics other weapon attacks. *Can be upgraded to level 4. *Great for moderate crowd control. *All-around good weapon for every ideal. Disadvantages *Slow moving swings on some combos on smaller enemies. Stats *'Strength:' Medium-High *'Attack Speed:' Medium *'Combat Range:' Short-Medium Combos COMBO MOVES LEVEL Falling Flowers X, X, X, X, X 1 Blade of Nirvana X, X, X, X, Y 2 Mahayana Blade X, X, X, Y, Y 1 Blade of Dharma’s Way X, X, Y, Y 2 Double Lightning Strike X, X, Forward + X, X 1 Lightning Pierce X, X, Forward + X, X, X 2 Penetrating Lightning X, X, Forward + X, X, X, X 3 Bladed Wind X, X, Forward + X, Y 3 King Slayer X, X, Forward + Y 2 Emperor Slayer X, X, Forward + Y, Y 3 Underworld Drop (Throw) X, X, Forward + Y, Y, Y, Y 4 Blade of the Mind X, X, Forward + Y, Y, Y, Y, Y 4 Falling Dragon X, X, X, Forward + X 1 Double Zhong Kui Slash X, Y, X 1 Mighty Zhong Kui X, Y, X, X, X, X 2 Spinning Zhong Kui X, Y, X, X, X, X, Y 3 Zhong Kui Izuna (Throw) X, Y, X, X, X, Y 2 Zhong Kui Heavenly Sparrow X, Y, X, X, X, Pause, Y 2 Dragon Slaying Sparrow X, Y, X, X, X, Pause, Y (hold when hitting wall) 2 Falling Dragon Slayer X, Y, X, X, X, Pause, Y (when hitting wall), X 2 Spinning Dragon Slayer X, Y, X, X, X, Pause, Y (when hitting wall), Y 2 Great Dragon Slayer X, Y, X, X, X, Pause, Y (when hitting wall), Y, Y 3 Bird and Dragon X, Y, X, X, X, Pause, Y (when hitting wall), A 2 Falling Zhong Kui X, Y, X, X, Y 2 Zhong Kui Whirlwind X, Y, X, X, Y, Y 3 Fire Dragon Spinning Descent X, Y, Y 1 Spinning Fire Dragon X, Y, Y, Y 3 Purgatory Slash X, Hold Y 1 Wind and Clouds X, Hold Y, Y 2 Divine Blade X, Hold Y, Y, Y 3 Underworld Drop (Throw) X, Hold Y, Y, Y, Y, Y 4 Blade of the Mind X, Hold Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y 4 Twin Continuous Slash Forward + X, X 1 Twin Cross Cut Forward + X, X, X 2 Flying Dragon Forward + X, Y 1 Descending Dragon Forward + X, Y, Y 2 Swooping Dragon Fang Y, Y, Y, Y 1 Great Chasm Y, Y, Forward + Y 3 Rolling Haze Slash Hold Y 1 Path of the Demon Dragon Hold Y with essence 1 Eight Heavenly Dragons Hold Y with maximum essence 1 Rising Earth Blade Forward + Y 1 Purgatory Slash Forward + Hold Y 1 Silent Gale X (while running) 1 Gale Cross Cut X, X (while running) 2 Gale Rising Slash Y (while running) 1 Gale Falling Slash Y, Y (while running) 2 Rise to Heaven Circle + Y 2 Sokaku’s Secret Blade X (while blocking) 1 Sokaku’s Dissecting Slash Y (while blocking) 1 Ground Roll Y (next to downed enemy) 1 Double Zhong Kui Slash X (while jumping) 1 Mighty Zhong Kui X, X, X, X (while jumping) 2 Spinning Zhong Kui X, X, X, X, Y (while jumping) 3 Zhong Kui Izuna (Throw) X, X, X, Y (while jumping) 2 Spin Slash Y (while jumping) 1 Whirlwind Slash Y, Y (while jumping) 3 Flying Swallow Y (while jumping towards enemy) 1 Guillotine Throw (Throw) A + X (while jumping near enemy) 1 Divine Hawk Flying Sparrow X or Y (while wall running) 1 Divine Hawk Twin Blades X (on wall) 1 Descending Divine Hawk Y (on wall) 1 Spinning Divine Hawk Y, Y (on wall) 3 Divine Hawk Dancing Blades X (during Flying Bird Flip) 1 Flying Bird Descent Y (during Flying Bird Flip) 1 Flying Bird Spin Y, Y (during Flying Bird Flip) 3 Flying Water X, X, Y (while running on water) 1 Aqua Chasm X, Y (while running on water) 1 Flying Hawk Y (while running on water) 1 Aqua Chasm X, Y (at water surface) 1 Heavenly Bay Y (at water surface) 1 Root of the Lotus X (underwater) 1 Water Dragon Blade Y (underwater) 1 Reverse Wind Left Trigger + any movement 1 Wind Path A (while jumping near enemy) 1 Wind Run A + X 1 Flying Bird Flip A (on wall) 1 Calm Water Run A + X (while running on water) 1 Calm Water Break Left Trigger + A (while running on water) 1 Trivia *They are replaced by Blade Of The Archfiend + Dragon Sword Dual Wield. *One of the swords resembles Jo Hayabusa's sword. Category:Weapons